Corporal Jack Maslow
Corporal Jack Maslow is one of the main characters in Gods Will Be Watching. He is the soldier of Sergeant Burden's crew, who accompanies him while infiltrating the Xenolifer and beyond. Story Jack was born on the hostile desert planet of Legin, and joined on with the Constellar Federation. In Chapter 1: Self-Justified Sacrifices, Jack is tagging with Liam, Burden and Shaman in their attempt to get data from a computer room in a Hollistic Empire space ship. He pushes a barricade into the doorway and remains crouched behind it, and he shoots at the oncoming guards to keep them from coming. At one point, it's possible he'll snap and refuse to obey Burden, claiming that they're acting wrong. Burden manages to convince Jack to stop the guards, and he eventually obeys to do so. Once Liam has got the data, tear gas is shot into the room. Once the gas has dissipated, it's seen that he has been captured along with Burden, while Shaman is escaping and Liam is indecisive on whether to leave or help them. Burden tells him to flee, and Liam does so while promising to go back for them. In Chapter 2: 20 Days Of Empty Words, Jack is awakened by Irving and Alexander. He is being held hostage along with Burden. Irving says that he is tasked with torturing them and get information out of them. On the first day, Irving and Alexander will use punches as their method. At the end of the day, he claims that they are going to miss the Hollistic Baseball League. Irving then leaves with Alexander. On the second day, Irving uses a hammer to bash Burden's knees while Alexander uses his fists to hit Jack's. On the third day, Irving rips out Burden's teeth as Alexander pulls out Jack's as his torture method. He says that he loves the Hollistic Empire because there are no human right, which makes his work easier, and that the Hollistic Baseball League is a fascinating sport, in which they can kill, brawl, or hit each other with bats. At the end of the day, Irving claims he has to take a shit and that he and Alexander shouldn't have attended that jalapeño party. Burden jokes by saying "You know what they say. Eat fire, shit tears". On the fourth day, Irving and Alexander use a heated crowbar and a heated mug respectively to injure Burden and Jack. Irving says that he had a weird dream in which he could torture people, and the best part was that Alexander didn't exist, no offense. At the end of the day, Irving says his back is killing him, and says that he doesn't like to hurt them. Burden quips, volunteering to switch placed but Irving doesn't comply, saying it would make him a bad host. On the fifth day, Alexander attaches either Jack or Burden to the wall while Irving tortures the other. Irving tells the story on how his pet hamster was his first torture victim. On the sixth day, Irving will play a game of Russian Roulette with Burden. He tells the story of how he once had to torture a cyborg who couldn't feel pain, so he befriended him and once they were close, he killed his sister. On the seventh day, Irving will once again use punches as a torture method. He eventually leaves the room with Alexander to go drink a couple beers. On the eighth and ninth day, Irving will randomly choose between burning, the axe or teeth pulling. If Irving is displeased twice, he will cut off Jack's arm but will patch him up and he will survive. At the end of the day, he leaves. On that same night, Liam visits Jack and Burden, and after the latter has made his pick of item, the wall explodes, leaving the three men unconscious. Everdusk team members enter the room, and drag out Jack and Burden in a rescue attempt, acknowledging but leaving Liam. Liam calls for Burden, but to no avail. It is assumed that he was taken as a captive. It is possible for Jack to die during this chapter. If this happens, he'll appear as a hallucination but will re-appear alive in the next chapter. In Chapter 3: Everdusk, Jack is meeting the new members of his team, who are Sarah Gaynor, Paul Zenész, Donald Gaynor and the robot BR4ND-0N. If his arm was cut off in the last episode, he will have a bionic implant. Personality Jack is extremely loyal to Burden, has the highest morale of the group and is motivated by his desire to retire somewhere (Shown to have never been fulfilled thanks to recent DLC images) and grow crops with Marvin. Appearance (right) illustration]] Category:Characters Category:E.C.U.K.